<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小丞相（春节无责任番外下） by Qmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512679">小丞相（春节无责任番外下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmu/pseuds/Qmu'>Qmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injective, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmu/pseuds/Qmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有h 内射 后穴高潮 注意排雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦风×沈也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小丞相（春节无责任番外下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秦风自己吃了碗长寿面，满腹寂寥地回了勤政殿的书房，准备看一会儿书打发时间。<br/>       看了没一会儿，小太监便跑过来问：“王爷，奴才来问问您今晚在哪就寝。”<br/>       “今晚就在勤政殿吧。”秦风头也没抬地说道。<br/>       太监回道：“听王爷的，这边的被子有些厚了，我叫下人们把为您新准备的被褥送过来。”<br/>      秦风顿了一下，随意吩咐道：“那便不必了，一会儿去那边睡。”<br/>      小太监行了礼退下了，朝外面墙角蹲着的刘源比了个成功的手势，刘源说了句多谢，让德福送自己出了皇宫。<br/>      秦风又看了会儿书，越发觉得不甘心，想回去换身衣服去沈家找沈也，于是扔下书朝自己殿里走去。<br/>       两个院子挨得近，秦风顾自进了自己宫里的寝殿，正要翻找身干练的衣服，却觉得这里与以往不同。<br/>       屋里飘着许多的香味，发着一股子清甜，灯光也比往常昏暗不少。<br/>       大床上传来一声细微的响动。<br/>       秦风一下子提高了警惕，朝床前走去， <br/>       透过床前层层叠叠的纱幔就能知道里面躺了个人。<br/>        还没掀开重重帷幔，秦风就有点生气，以前他在宫外建府的时候就有过这样的事，没想到在宫里还会发生。<br/>       要是让沈也知道了，估计又会偷偷摸摸躲起来哭。<br/>       秦风没怎么温柔地掀开帘子，却正看见华贵的被褥间躺着的人，白生生的小脸和露出的半个白皙的肩头，正是刚才自己说会偷偷摸摸哭的那一位。<br/>      “王爷。”沈也藏在被子底下的身子颤了颤，脸颊通红，软绵绵地喊出了声。<br/>       秦风眸色一暗，顺着他的小脸往下瞧，看见那一小截优美的脖颈消失在了被子里，似是没穿衣服的情状，喉结微微动了动，没说话。<br/>       沈也见他也不答话，心里着了急，伸手去拉他的胳膊。<br/>        一串清脆的铃铛声音响起，沈也系着穿了金铃铛的红绳的雪白纤细的腕子就这么撞到了秦风眼前。<br/>       刚刚拢上的几重帷幔统统落了下来，秦风顺着他手的力道坐在了床边，伸手要把沈也抱出来。<br/>       沈也脸羞的通红，但也乖得要命，乖顺地从被褥间起身，朝秦风怀里扑。<br/>       本想着扑得快一点，秦风看不清，自己就不会那么害羞，却在刚到秦风怀里的时候就被拉住了。<br/>       秦风打量着面前的人，呼吸一滞，沈也身上的衣服只有薄而透明的一层，上面绣着繁多复杂的花样，该漏的不该漏的地方全都漏在眼前。关节处因害羞透着可怜的粉红。四肢都系着穿了铃铛的红绸，一动就铃铃地响，像是什么怕丢的小动物。<br/>       沈也羞得浑身起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，腰还被秦风掐着，像是要哭出来的样子，索性闭了眼低头找秦风讨吻。<br/>       秦风呼吸已然沉了下来，这次毫不留情地吻住了来索吻的嘴，三两下撬开沈也的牙关，勾着他的舌头细细地舔舐戏耍着。<br/>        沈也的身子一下软了，白嫩的两团软肉砸在了秦风的大腿上，还颤了几颤。两腿被迫分开，细腻的腿根隔着沈也身上小裤柔软的布料贴在了秦风的穿着整齐的腰身。<br/>       秦风一只手抓着人继续和自己亲，一手朝沈也的那两团软肉探去，柔软的臀部被细薄滑顺的布料罩着，由着秦风随意揉搓。<br/>       沈也被他亲的浑身发软，又被捏着屁股玩弄，下身悄悄起了反应，粉嫩可爱的小东西从开裆的小裤里立了起来。秦风也发现了这件小裤暗藏的玄机，此刻正扯着后面开裆的锁边，低声问他：“阿也，这儿怎么起来了。”<br/>       沈也连忙用手去捂秦风的嘴，却被人在掌心亲了一口，被人叼住耳垂哑声道：“让哥哥摸摸。”<br/>       被迫抬起臀部，原本位于臀尖的手指顺着股沟摩挲了几下，到前面握住了沈也正翘着的玉茎。<br/>        沈也从来没有过什么经验，少的可怜的几次都是想着秦风没什么章法地自渎，现下被正主抱在怀里按着揉搓便更是敏感，两三下便哭叫着出了精，像是发情的小母猫，叫得凶，声音却娇。<br/>       秦风低低笑出了声，锦靴啪地双双落了地，搂着人到床里去了。床上还有沈也为自己暖床留下的温度，枕边摆着新奇的盒子，秦风捡过来打开看，里面是两盒膏体，用途不言而喻。<br/>       沈也还在高潮之后的不应期，抱着秦风的脖子发呆。秦风亲了亲沈也的脸蛋，用手挖了一块脂膏，探到他身后抹在了穴口。<br/>      “唔……”细嫩的地方被抹上东西的感觉让沈也浑身一颤，随即细微地挣扎了起来。<br/>        正在轻轻按压沈也穴口的秦风手一顿，问道:“不舒服吗？”<br/>        沈也摇了摇头，喘了一口气，道：“……没事，有点不习惯。”<br/>       秦风吻了吻他的嘴角，放轻了动作，细细按揉着。粉嫩的花朵被涂满脂膏，亮闪闪的，小口也慢慢放松了下来，慢慢地便能吞进一根手指。身后的地方被秦风用手指进入，沈也羞得不行，心里却又充满了细微的愉悦。<br/>       秦风在肠壁四周轻轻按压，不断往干涩的穴口里抹着脂膏。没过多久，小穴就湿润得开始往外淌着受热化开的脂膏，秦风把手往里探了些，开始慢慢抽插。沈也轻轻呜咽了一声，身体随着秦风手上的动作微微发颤。没等秦风抽插几下，那处就变了模样，呈现出了醉人的粉红，像是女子珠花上一朵粉色的琉璃花被露水打湿的样子，但那处是软而熨帖的，包络着侵入者，又艳又纯。<br/>        沈也身体里的敏感点很浅，又很大，秦风次次都能找准位置，但是怕小孩被刺激过度了要闹，秦风每次只敢轻轻按，但就这样，沈也还是会抖着哭得上气不接下气，哭的时候铃铛也响个不停，好像替主人倾诉他受了多大的委屈。<br/>       扩张了半天，才勉强能撑下三指，沈也身上已经被汗湿透，眼里含着泪，委屈地往秦风怀里拱。他身上本来就不能蔽体的衣服被秦风摩挲地彻底不成型，左边漏一个小巧的乳头，右边又漏着半截腰身，下面小裤的开裆被扯到了裤头。秦风却衣冠整齐地抱着他，除了袍子的小腹部都是沈也射出来的精液，腿部也不免沾上许多脂膏之外，大体妥帖。<br/>       秦风活像一个没见过世面且破坏力极大的莽夫，好在对沈也还有足够的耐心，此刻还捧着沈也的脸边亲边安慰着：“阿也，别怕。”<br/>       沈也心里怕的要命，但是既然决定要把自己当成礼物送给秦风，就没有逃避的道理，于是闭着眼没什么说服力地摇头说：“不怕。”<br/>        知道沈也这种时候对自己依赖得要命，秦风让他仰躺着躺好，这才开始快速给自己宽衣解带。没过多久秦风就也脱了个精光，覆在沈也身上。<br/>       沈也刚刚不经意间看见秦风身下的庞然大物，现下脸红着，又后悔起来。<br/>自己刚才因三根手指而哭叫，可这玩意竟比三根手指还要粗，上面还有凹凸不平的青筋，他可怎么吃得下。<br/>        眼见秦风又挖了脂膏往阳物上涂抹，沈也害怕地颤了颤，但是下一秒人就压了上来。<br/>      “乖，腿盘着我的腰。”秦风跪在他两腿间，提了一下沈也的腿弯，细嫩的地方一下子碰上那根炽热的东西。沈也把腿盘上他的腰，湿湿滑滑的大东西便顶在了沈也的股沟。<br/>        秦风低下头去亲沈也，下身也来来回回地磨蹭着那道沟壑，直磨得沈也浑身发起热来，唤起了用手轻按里面时的那一点的痒来，这才一点点朝里面顶撞。<br/>        仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，秦风才把自己送到沈也的身体里。他听着沈也的呼吸声，一旦变了样便中途停下等他适应，沈也没产生多少不适，刚才的恐惧消散了大半，刚刚松了一口气，秦风就抽插了起来。<br/>       想像中的疼痛没有到来，反倒因为剐蹭到了敏感点而一点一点地积攒了快感，但是秦风不刻意地去顶那里，那处的痒也一层层叠加着。<br/>        沈也难耐地弓起身子，把胸前粉嫩的乳头递到了正埋头啃咬他锁骨的人的嘴边。<br/>      “唔……别！”秦风来者不拒地将其纳入嘴中，那处被吸吮的强烈快感引得沈也发出了一声尖叫，后穴也猛地缩紧，秦风阳物上的青筋正好碾过那一点。<br/>        秦风也差点控制不住缴械投降，但还是稳住了，小腹上新添的白色液体一点点顺着他的动作滑了下来，被秦风用手指沾了些许，抹在了沈也白皙的脸蛋上。<br/>         刚才那么一碾之后，沈也的渴劲儿算是上来了，偏偏秦风不再往他的那一块顶了，沈也挨着肏便开始不满足，只好拉拉秦风的胳膊暗示。<br/>       秦风佯装不懂，迎面给他落了许多吻，吻着吻着人却难耐地哭了起来。<br/>沈也扭了扭腰，哼道：“想要。”<br/>      “这不给你了吗？”秦风回他一记深顶，低声问道。<br/>        终于把人逗哭了，也不要他抱了，眼泪一滴一滴地往外掉，可怜得很。<br/>     “乖，不哭，给你。”秦风这才低头去吻他的眼泪，就着下体相交的姿势把人抱在了怀里。<br/>       沈也一颤一颤地抽泣着，半晌才缓过劲来。秦风这才敢动，一下接着一下的磨着那处，速度越来越快，铃铛也越响越欢，夹着沈也小猫般的喘息，惹得秦风也急了。摩擦的速度太快，沈也痉挛着又要高潮，前面却被秦风一把握住。<br/>      “秦风！”沈也红了眼，委屈地喊道。<br/>      “乖，等我一起。”秦风亲了亲沈也的脸蛋，柔声说道。身下的动作却丝毫不含糊，九浅一深的规律大开大合地肏干着怀里的青年，直把人肏得光用后面高潮了几回，湿淋淋地像是从水里捞出来的小奶猫，这才精关一松，搂着沈也躺下了。<br/>       一股一股精液冲在被顶撞了许久的内壁上，冲得沈也又怕又羞，却只知道往秦风怀里缩，腿间的小东西也跟着吐了一点稀薄的精水，涂在了秦风带着精斑的腹肌上。<br/>       铃铛声也只剩下细小挪动时触动的细微声音。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>